


Greg Lestrade/Bucky Barnes: I'm alright.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You need new locks.”“No, I don’t.” Greg sighed, trying to ignore his friend as he prepared his tea.“And you need a security system. I’ll ask Stark to install one for you.”“No, you won’t.”-------------------------------------Greg got hurt and Bucky is not happy about it.
Relationships: greg lestrade/bucky barnes
Series: Practice Stories [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Greg Lestrade/Bucky Barnes: I'm alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like to make up my own pairings so have another Greg and Bucky ficlet, this time with smut. 
> 
> If you liked this story and have some time, toss a kudos or a comment to your writer. I will very much appreciate it. (And yes, I adore the Witcher on Netflix). 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bucky, can you maybe-” Greg closed his mouth as his friend went out of the living room and headed to the kitchen. He heard Bucky checking the window, mumbling something under his breath before he came back out and went straight to Greg’s bedroom. 

“Bucky, come on. Just sit down already. I promise you I’m fine.” Greg called out when Bucky went from the bedroom to the front door, inspecting every inch of it before closing it firmly and double locking it. 

“Seriously?” Greg asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as Bucky walked through his apartment again, his jaw set as he checked every window and door.  _ Again _ . Greg let out a sigh, getting up to the kitchen and warming some water for a cup of tea. His arm itched as he waited, practically tasting the tension coming of Bucky’s body as he stopped in the middle of the place. 

“You need new locks.” 

“No, I don’t.” Greg sighed, trying to ignore his friend as he prepared his tea. 

“And you need a security system. I’ll ask Stark to install one for you.”

“No, you won’t.” Greg replied, taking a sip of his tea and breathing out a sigh of relief when the hot drink warmed his body. Bucky stepped closer and Greg looked up at him for a brief moment. His stomach flipped as he noticed the darkness of his eyes, the tight line of his jaw. Bucky’s whole body was on edge. Muscles flexing and twitching as if an intruder would come bursting through the kitchen window at any moment. 

“Let’s go sit down.” Greg said, nudging Bucky to follow him. He took his cup with him, letting out a groan in discomfort as he sat down. Bucky hovered next to him for a few seconds, his eyes going left and right before he finally sat. 

“I’m fine, Bucky.” 

“Clearly.” Bucky replied sarcastically as Greg reached for his cup and pulled a face. The cut in his arm was superficial and hadn’t needed stitches but that didn’t mean it wasn’t irritating Greg. He rolled his eyes at his friend over his cup of tea, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach over Bucky’s protective behavior. 

“It was just a minor scratch, Buck. Barely worth mentioning.”

“You were cut in the arm, Greg! There is nothing minor about that.” Bucky’s eyes were dark and stormy as he looked at the spot Greg had been cut. The man who’d attacked him had regretted it instantly when Bucky showed up at Greg’s side, disarming the bastard in 3 seconds flat. It all had been very impressive and Greg’s blood had run south when he’d seen Bucky in action. He’d disarmed the rest of the group in under 5 minutes and all Greg could think about was how hot Bucky had been in action. He’d wanted to drag him away and into his bed instantly. 

“Buck.” Greg sighed, putting his cup down and shifting to face him. Bucky sat ramrod straight, his eyes going over Greg’s flat and Greg placed his hand on Bucky’s thigh. He tried to ignore how firm and warm it felt. Bucky’s eyes snapped to his, mouth opening up to probably argue but Greg shook his head, moving his hand from Bucky’s thigh to his mouth. “Can you please just relax? I’m totally safe here.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and Greg gave him stern look in return. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Bucky gave in, dropping his shoulder. Greg removed his hand, smiling at him when Bucky huffed. 

“You’re a great friend.” Greg spoke softly, smiling when Bucky’s cheeks started to turn pink. 

“I should have-”

“Don’t.” Greg shook his head, taking Bucky’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “None of this is your fault, Buck. You totally kicked arse and saved the day.” Greg grinned, the grin dropping as Bucky stayed serious. Greg squeezed his friend’s hand, not exactly knowing what to do or say. Bucky met his eyes and the sadness and guilt inside them made Greg want to cry. He moved, cupping Bucky’s face with both his hands, leaning closer as he talked. 

“You did nothing wrong, you hear me. Nothing. I swear I’m okay. You saved me, Buck. I’m okay because of you.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything. He just pulled out of Greg’s hold and took Greg’s arm. Greg winched a little as Bucky’s thumb brushed over the bandage of his wound. Greg was about to say something when Bucky leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on it, making Greg catch his breath. Bucky looked up, still holding Greg’s arm and Greg was speechless. Bucky leaned forward again, placing a kiss a bit higher than the last one and Greg let out harsh breathe, gooseflesh forming when Bucky met his gaze. 

“I’ll do anything to protect you.” Bucky whispered, emotions making his voice sound hard and Greg nodded, caressing Bucky’s cheek. 

“I know. I know you will.” Greg wanted to smile but couldn’t. Bucky’s eyes held him trapped as he leaned forward, licking his lips as he watched Greg. 

“Bucky-”

“You mean everything to me, Greg. I can’t-” Bucky frowned, placing his free hand over Greg’s and taking it off his face. He interlaced their fingers, looking down at their joined hands for a few seconds before bringing it to his mouth and kissing Greg’s knuckles. 

“You-” Greg started, heart jumping out of his chest. Bucky licked his lips again, biting down on his lower lip and Greg let out an embarrassing, wanton sound. Before he could even blush of awkwardness Bucky moved forward and pressed their lips together. 

“Greg.” Bucky whispered against his mouth and Greg moaned in answer, kissing Bucky again. The kiss now was more demanding, exploring Bucky’s mouth and tongue until he growled into it, Bucky’s hands sliding down Greg’s back and pulling him in Bucky's lap. 

“Oh”. Greg panted, feeling Bucky’s erection press against him, moaning when Bucky’s hands grabbed his arse and squeezed. They kissed like frantic teenagers, Greg pulling Bucky’s hair to try and reach his neck, leaving kisses and tiny bites on the delicate skin. His cock was throbbing as Bucky moans and curses got louder, nails digging into Greg’s arse to get him closer. Greg totally forgot the pain in his arm when Bucky pulled back, hastily removing his shirt before kissing Greg again. 

“I-I need. Oh god.” Greg closed his eyes, panting into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky’s hand slid down between them and palmed Greg’s cock. 

“Yes.” Greg breathed out, moving his body to get more friction, kissing and licking Bucky’s chest as much as he could from that angle. Bucky let out a growl and before Greg knew what was happening, Bucky picked him up and walked them to Greg’s bedroom.

Bucky gently placed Greg on the bed, his hands going everywhere as Greg wordlessly begged for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Bucky, wanting to feel him on top of him and he let out a whimper when Bucky carefully took his arms and pinned them beside his body. 

“Oh, yes.” Greg moaned as Bucky moved his hips forward, adding a bit more pressure on his arms as he kissed him. Greg couldn’t move, could only accept what Bucky was giving him and it made him feel light-headed as Bucky rutted against him. 

“Bu-Bucky, please- I.”

“Do you want me?” Greg nearly screamed when Bucky stopped moving. He looked up, seeing the desire in his friend’s eyes. He panted for breath, body feeling on fire as Bucky looked down at him. It took him a second or two to get back down to earth and by than Bucky had released his arms and climbed off the bed. 

“Don’t go!” Greg grabbed for him, embarrassed by his own neediness. Bucky smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Greg’s mouth. Greg’s body swayed forward when Bucky broke the kiss and his face warmed up when Bucky grinned, hands going up and down Greg’s chest. 

“I need you to answer, Greg. Do you want me?”

“Of course I want you.” Greg frowned, trying to pull Bucky back into bed but the man shook his head. Fear started to set in but Bucky smiled, pulling Greg off the bed and wrapping him in his arms. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Bucky whispered in Greg’s ear. 

“We’re wearing too many clothes, Doll. I need you naked.” 

Greg blushed, holding his breath as Bucky started pulling off his sweater and shirt. He sucked in his stomach as Bucky reached the last button of his shirt, carefully taking the piece of clothing off before dropping to his knees. 

“Fuck.” Greg breathed out, forgetting about his appearance when Bucky opened his pants and pulled it all down, letting out an approving hum when he saw Greg’s cock. Warm hands caressed his thighs and stomach before Bucky wrapped a hand around Greg’s cock and stroked. 

“Fuck! Bucky!” Greg pulled Bucky’s hair, knees feeling like jelly when Bucky took his cock inside his mouth. He saw stars as Bucky sucked him off, one hand grabbing his arse firmly while the other stayed on his cock. It wasn’t long before Greg pulled Bucky’s hair, trying to warn him. Bucky just moaned around it, taking Greg’s cock deeper and Greg screamed when his orgasm ripped through him and he spilled down Bucky’s eager throat. 

He was panting like a horse, coming back down to earth when Bucky pulled off and kissed him deeply. They moaned together, Greg’s hand going down to Bucky’s zip to try and get him out of the rest of his clothes. He let out a sound of frustration when it didn’t work, hearing Bucky giggle against his ear before pushing him down on the bed with mischief in his eyes. 

“Didn’t know you were so impatient, Doll.” Bucky grinned, teasing Greg by slowly opening the button of his waistband and opening his zip. Bucky turned around, arse in the air as he pulled down his pants and Greg swallowed. 

“Fuck.” Greg blurted out, seeing the hunger in Bucky’s eyes when he turned back again, showing himself fully to Greg. Greg’s eyes took in every inch of Bucky’s perfect body, wanting to suck the pink nipples and lick his abs. His eyes went down further and Greg’s mouth watered at the sight of Bucky’s cock. It was longer and thicker than his and he moaned when Bucky grabbed himself, stroking slowly. 

“Like what you see?” Bucky asked roughly, still stroking himself and Greg nodded, fingers itching to touch him. Bucky smiled, climbing into bed and Greg was on top of him instantly, kissing him messily. Bucky moaned deep in his throat as Greg slip down, sucking Bucky’s nipples and placing kissing all over his abs before licking Bucky’s cock and suckling the head. 

“Fuck. Doll, I- Oh, yes!” Bucky closed his eyes, hands on Greg’s head as Greg moved. He tried to take as much of Bucy’s cock as he could but it had been a while since he’d last done this and soon his eyes were watering, mouth stretching wide as he bopped up and down. He drank up Bucky’s moans and gasps like oxygen as he licked and sucked. Bucky suddenly yanked at his hair and Greg pulled off, looking at him with confusion. 

“You-you don’t-”

“I want to come inside you. Can I?” Bucky’s eyes were wide as he sat up, cock standing up proud. Greg nodded like a maniac, kissing Bucky deeply.

“How do you want me?” 

“On top of me. You set the pace. I want to see your face when I come inside you.” 

“Fuck.”

Bucky grinned, laying down on his back and stroking his cock lazily as Greg climbed on top of him. They locked eyes, Bucky tapping his thigh and Greg slowly went down, biting his lip as Bucky’s cock stretch him open. He saw the sweat on Bucky’s chest as he went down further, placing his hands on Bucky’s chest. He panted when he was fully down, feeling Bucky’s muscles twitch underneath him. He took a few deep breaths, interlacing his hand with Bucky’s when Bucky looked at him questioningly. 

“I’m fine. Just- you’re so big.”

“Breathe, Doll. You feel so good.” 

Greg breathed around the discomfort, letting out a curse as his body adjusted. He looked down, seeing the intense concentration in Bucky’s eyes as he tried to keep still. They locked eyes and Greg started to move, slow at first, not wanting to rush things but soon he sat a quicker pace, sweat running down his face as Bucky pushed back from underneath him. Greg’s cock filled up and Greg moaned as he took himself in hand, Bucky moving in and out of him quickly. 

“Yes! Just like that. Oh, fuck! Bucky!” 

Bucky growled, nails digging into Greg’s skin as he lost control and chased his release. Greg let out a yelp as Bucky turned them, pushing his cock back inside and fucking Greg in earnest. The bed creaked, the headboard banging against the wall. Greg moaned and cursed as Bucky’s movements grew wilder and less controlled, he ran his nails done Bucky's back, his body letting Bucky use him as he needed. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Greg babbled, legs wrapped tightly around Bucky as he felt Bucky’s body go taut. He stroked himself frantically, the sound of sex filling his ear and suddenly Bucky growled, spilling inside Greg as his nails dug into Greg’s arse. 

Greg’s body felt on fire as Bucky spilled his seed, stroking his leaking cock a few times more before he came himself, hearing Bucky curse as his arse clamped down on Bucky’s cock. 

“What the hell- that was- Fuck. You’re perfect.” 

Greg whimpered when Bucky pulled out, feeling the cum run out of his body. He jolted when Bucky’s tongue licked his sensitive hole, feeling dirty and satisfied as Bucky’s tongue probed him until he couldn’t bear it. 

Bucky smiled, running his fingers through Greg’s hair before kissing him. Greg moaned, tasting Bucky’s release on his tongue. His body shivered when Bucky licked up the drying cum on his stomach, not able to look away. 

“You’re so d-dirty.” Greg panted, wrapping his legs around Bucky before kissing him. 

“You like it.” Bucky whispered in his ear, nibbling Greg’s earlobe before moving to stand up. 

“No.” Greg complained, wrapping his legs tighter around Bucky and feeling him smile against his shoulder. 

“We need to clean up, Doll. It’s going to get real uncomfortable very soon.” 

“No, it won’t.” Greg took Bucky’s head between his hands, kissing him deeply. Bucky smiled when they pulled apart, placing tiny kissing on Greg’s shoulder. 

“Shower first? Then we can cuddle.” 

“I didn’t know you were the cuddling type,” Greg said, reluctantly unwrapping himself from Bucky. He took Bucky’s offered hand, grumbling when he got pulled out of bed. 

“You’re adorable when you pout, Doll.” Bucky placed a kiss on Greg’s forehead before going towards the bathroom and Greg couldn’t help but check out Bucky’s arse. 

“You can eat me out in the shower if you like?” Bucky called over his shoulder, winking when their eyes met. Greg huffed, feeling his face warm up as desire went through him. Suddenly he couldn’t be in the shower fast enough. 

The end. 


End file.
